


no one must know

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Short One Shot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: As Headmaster, Severus Snape cannot afford to show weakness. Even if he feels unwell. Short story.Written for Snapetober 2020 - Prompt #5 - Sick/Fever
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Snapetober





	no one must know

Now that Severus is Headmaster at Hogwarts, he walks a finer line than ever before, appearing to have been a true Death Eater all along. So perhaps due to the stress of it all, it’s not surprising that he starts feeling unwell one day. He’s feverish, his sallow skin clammy to the touch.

Luckily, he has his own special vials of potion for this type of illness... it’s just as well, for he cannot afford to show any weakness. No one else must know. There would be no sympathy from the other staff, perhaps a look in their eyes for a second that would say surely he was only getting what he deserved. No kind words or a tender touch, but when was the last time he had truly experienced those?

Severus doses himself with potion and feels somewhat better within 24 hours.

No one really noticed, or had cared enough to look closer.

FINIS


End file.
